The present invention relates to an enclosure for the trailer portion of a flatbed of a truck, trailer or any other vehicle such as a railroad car. In particular, the present invention relates to an enclosure with a readily adjustable height, minimal reduction of the loading width or length of the trailer and the ability to be readily and easily removed to leave an open bed trailer.